1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power unit for a hybrid car having an engine, a drive motor and a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a secondary battery for a hybrid car generates much heat when it is charged, a motor-driven cooling fan is necessary to cool the secondary battery.
When the cooling fan operates, dust may enter the inside of the fan motor and cause various troubles. The fan motor, which generates heat by itself, is heated by the secondary battery, thereby causing deterioration of insulation members of the fan motor.